


Burst into flames

by TurboMarisa



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Jupiter is a depressed dumbass lesbian, can you tell, i wrote this at 2 am, shes also a bottom thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboMarisa/pseuds/TurboMarisa
Summary: Jupiter makes a mistake that turns into something great.





	Burst into flames

Jupiter and Neptune are making their way back to their cabin. As they walk through the hot, humid forest, Jupiter drops her radio. It was an accident, an honest to God accident. 

  


_Snap_.

  


From the impact with the ground, the front of her radio and couple screws goes flying. The radio is her connection to God. Her tether to our Father, and now it was broken.

  


_Snap_.  


  


For a while, she just stood there, staring at it. "Whoops, haha..." She meekly chuckled. She still stood there. For some reason, she couldn't bend down and get it. How could she have let this happen? Her radio was important, she had to take care of it, and now it was in three different pieces. How could she be so irresponsi-

  


"So...you just gonna stand there or are you gonna pick it up?" Neptune asked, with the tiniest bit of annoyance in her voice.

  


**_Snap_**.  


  


"Yeah! Haha, of course!" Just like that, it was back in her hand. Venus could probably fix it when they get to the bonfire. She still shouldn't have dropped it. 

  


"Come on, Venus is waiting for us." Neptune reached out and grabbed Jupiter's other hand, like it was nothing at all. That touch, that little bit of contact sent embers running all throughout Jupiter's body. Sweat poured down her neck, and a red tint covered her face. 

  


Neptune led her through the forest, kicking away leaves and branches. Her grip was strong but tender. She was in control. It felt...nice, to be held, and to be looked after. Jupiter had known for a long time, and she was pretty sure that Neptune knew, but neither of them acted on what was so plain to see. Jupiter dreamed of sharing a bed with her, holding the much taller girl in her arms, every little shift either makes sending ripples throughout the other's body. As Neptune lead her through a particular thick brush, she realized; this was her dream. Neptune was saying so much just through touch. What the lungs couldn't say, two hands together could.

  


"I have no idea how you're going to survive if just this gets you so giddy." Neptune scoffed.

  


**_Snap_**.  


  


"Was it that obvious...?" Of course it was. Jupiter tried her best to play it cool, even though by now her whole body was blazing hot. 

  


Suddenly, Neptune stopped, and turned to face Jupiter. Her eyes were squinted and eyebrows furrowed, like she was trying to solve a really hard math problem. She took a step closer. Jupiter didn't move. Their bodies were pressed into one another's. She looked to see if anybody was around. Only God and the devil were watching.

  


"If just holding your hand gets you like this, then..." Suddenly, Neptune leaned down, and kissed Jupiter's lips. Her brain stopped working. She could taste Neptune's lip balm. She wanted more. 

  


Just as soon as it came, it was over. Neptune put her hands in her skirt pocket, and casually walked away. Jupiter just stood there, trying to process what happened, what this implied, what this meant. Neptune was bad...she just did a bad thing, and that makes Jupiter bad too because she loved it so fucking much. It made her so happy. It made her feel...safe. That was bad. Right? 

  


What just happened, what she just felt, that was pleasures of the flesh, carnal enjoyment. It was a gift from the devil to tempt her. But...it could also be an invitation from Neptune. It could be a sample of what could come. She wanted more of that intimacy, even if every bone in her body screamed at her that this was wrong. She was bad. She'd never get into Heaven if she kept going down this path.

  


But there was nothing that could be done. The flame was lit, and nothing could stop it. 

  


Jupiter's grip on her radio lessened as she followed Neptune through the woods.


End file.
